uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Phm 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Paul, a prisoner of Jesus Christ, and Timothy our brother, unto Philemon our dearly beloved, and fellowlabourer, }} : }|2| 1:2 And to our beloved Apphia, and Archippus our fellowsoldier, and to the church in thy house: }} : }|3| 1:3 Grace to you, and peace, from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|4| 1:4 I thank my God, making mention of thee always in my prayers, }} : }|5| 1:5 Hearing of thy love and faith, which thou hast toward the Lord Jesus, and toward all saints; }} : }|6| 1:6 That the communication of thy faith may become effectual by the acknowledging of every good thing which is in you in Christ Jesus. }} : }|7| 1:7 For we have great joy and consolation in thy love, because the bowels of the saints are refreshed by thee, brother. }} : }|8| 1:8 Wherefore, though I might be much bold in Christ to enjoin thee that which is convenient, }} : }|9| 1:9 Yet for love's sake I rather beseech thee, being such an one as Paul the aged, and now also a prisoner of Jesus Christ. }} : }|10| 1:10 I beseech thee for my son Onesimus, whom I have begotten in my bonds: }} : }|11| 1:11 Which in time past was to thee unprofitable, but now profitable to thee and to me: }} : }|12| 1:12 Whom I have sent again: thou therefore receive him, that is, mine own bowels: }} : }|13| 1:13 Whom I would have retained with me, that in thy stead he might have ministered unto me in the bonds of the gospel: }} : }|14| 1:14 But without thy mind would I do nothing; that thy benefit should not be as it were of necessity, but willingly. }} : }|15| 1:15 For perhaps he therefore departed for a season, that thou shouldest receive him for ever; }} : }|16| 1:16 Not now as a servant, but above a servant, a brother beloved, specially to me, but how much more unto thee, both in the flesh, and in the Lord? }} : }|17| 1:17 If thou count me therefore a partner, receive him as myself. }} : }|18| 1:18 If he hath wronged thee, or oweth thee ought, put that on mine account; }} : }|19| 1:19 I Paul have written it with mine own hand, I will repay it: albeit I do not say to thee how thou owest unto me even thine own self besides. }} : }|20| 1:20 Yea, brother, let me have joy of thee in the Lord: refresh my bowels in the Lord. }} : }|21| 1:21 Having confidence in thy obedience I wrote unto thee, knowing that thou wilt also do more than I say. }} : }|22| 1:22 But withal prepare me also a lodging: for I trust that through your prayers I shall be given unto you. }} : }|23| 1:23 There salute thee Epaphras, my fellowprisoner in Christ Jesus; }} : }|24| 1:24 Marcus, Aristarchus, Demas, Lucas, my fellowlabourers. }} : }|25| 1:25 The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with your spirit. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *